El Sueño de un demente
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Los Anillos mundiales pueden alterar el mundo, recrearlo, cada anillo posee una poderosa emoción, capaz de destrozar la mente más fuerte, este es el diario de Tails, su deterioro mental empezó con el anillo blanco "Deseo". [Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


El anillo de la demencia.

Diario de Miles Prower.

 _Día 58 del año 10405_

 _Esta es otra de esas noches que estoy en blanco, está lloviendo afuera y la lluvia da ese olor que normalmente es relajante. Pero yo no estoy para nada relajado. Me siento ansioso, tanto que el sueño escapa de mí. Todo desde que encontré el Anillo, pensándolo bien, desde antes, creo que todo desde la última vez que soñé algo._

 _Yo era Ali Baba, el de los cuarenta ladrones, fue un sueño raro, ya que empezaba siendo yo mismo, un genio con cara siniestra aparecía ante mí y me llevaba al interior de "Las mil y una noches", me obligaba a buscar los "Anillos Mundiales". Ese genio, su nombre era Erazo Djinn, sus motivaciones ahora me son claras, a las cuales llegare a su momento. Yo busque los anillos por varios lugares que eran una materialización de aquellos relatos antiguos, encontré en la tumba del Rey Salomón uno, era algo misterioso, como si fuera luz tomando una forma física. Cuando lo tome entre mis manos, me sobrecogió la más maravillosa de las epifanías. Desde lo más profundo nació en mi un afán de superarme y no rendirme ante nadie. Yo soy brillante, al fin me daba cuenta, con mi genio soy capaz de lograr hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Podía verlo, todos aclamándome, admirándome, venerándome por ser su salvador._

 _Entonces el Rey Salomón me dio una advertencia, el anillo entre mis manos era la materialización del Deseo. El Deseo era uno de los fundamentos de las historias, podía ser el estímulo para la auto superación del individuo, pero si no se es cauteloso existe el riesgo de ser consumido por mismo Deseo de poder._

 _Lo medite y me molestaron sus críticas, parecía que estaba hablando con el cretino y arrogante de Eggman. "Él seguro que perdería la cabeza con el Anillo, esta sensación de que ha descubierto el propósito de tu vida es lo mejor del mundo, podría hasta alcázar las estrellas." Eso era lo que pensaba, mi mente estaba en lo más alto, nunca me había sentido tan bien conmigo mismo._

 _"Veo que es tarde para ti, jovencito, ya te está consumiendo, estas ebrio por el poder del anillo._

 _"¿De qué habla?" le pregunte perplejo. y podríamos decir que ofendido, si cabe. "Yo me encuentro bien."_

 _"Entonces ¿Porque babeas?"_

 _Me limpie con el dorso de la mano enguantada, tanta saliva que mi guante quedo húmedo y pegajoso me causo un gran shock, después dirigí mi atención al anillo._

 _"Esto me está haciendo algo y no es algo bueno." Creo que arroje en anillo tan rápido, como si me quemara la mano. Mis piernas me temblaban tanto que termine cayendo sobre mi trasero, fuera lo que fuera el poder de ese anillo, me había afectado tanto como para hacerme sentir enfermo._

 _Lo que había dicho el Rey Salomón cobraba sentido._

 _"Majestad ¿que son los otros siete Anillos Mundiales?"_

 _"Son emociones, las emociones que inspiraron estas historias. Ira, Tristeza, Felicidad, Deseo, Odio, Oraciones, Alegría, son emociones puras y poderosas, tan concentradas que se requiere de un gran equilibrio mental para canalizarlas y no ser consumido por ellas."_

 _"¿Porque Erazor Djinn quiere los anillos?"_

 _"Ese genio posiblemente planea usar su poder para destruir el mundo de "Las mil y una noches" y llegar al tuyo. Necesita para la tarea de alguien del mundo exterior, nosotros no podemos tocarlos siquiera."_

 _Después de comprender esto, es claro que yo no estuve dispuesto a seguir buscando los anillos. Erazor Djinn no estuvo feliz. Uso sus poderes para borrarme la memoria, como había hecho con Knuckles y hasta con el Dr. Eggman. Yo estaba tan convencido de ser Ali Baba que ni ver a Sonic y que me llamara Tails me provocó la más mínima duda. Ese fue el último sueño que tuve. Han pasado dos meses, cuando recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada, simplemente me "apago", pero no sueño o por lo menos no llego al estado "Rem", dormir no me produce un efecto reparador._

 _Además, sigo pensando en ese anillo resplandeciente, lo que hizo que sintiera un profundo deseo de triunfo. Algo cambio dentro de mí, como si descubriera que me siento profundamente insatisfecho, puedo trabajar muchas horas en mi taller y siento que no es suficiente. Tornado, he trabajado tanto en Tornado, pero aun siento que no llena mis expectativas. Sonic me dice que me estoy volviendo más que perfeccionista parezco un maniático de perfección. Me siento lastimado por eso. Solo porque no soy como cierto erizo, que solo es feliz andando de aquí para allá sin pensar en el mañana, significa que yo este mal. ¿Cuántas veces ha salido adelante gracias a que soy precavido? ¿Cuantas veces fui útil a Sonic en las trampas de Eggman? ¿El habría podido desactivar una bomba nuclear? Maldita sea, son momentos como estos donde me siento tan sólo._

 _(La superficie del papel tiene algunas ondulaciones, evidencia de que se derramaron lágrimas, posiblemente Miles estaba escribiendo y llorando al mismo tiempo)_

 _Necesito dormir, debo descansar mejor._

 _Día 61 del año 10405_

 _He notado las últimas noches una resonancia, me di tiempo para que me checara un doctor, pensé que podría tener problemas auditivos, no encontró nada que le indique eso, después me di a la tarea de hacer un medidor acústico, la resonancia en mi taller es real, está debajo del piso. En verdad sospecho que el sonido está afectando mi sistema nervioso, mis desordenes de sueño definitivamente se deben a el sonido, ya que desde que lo note he dejado de dormir, voy a quitar las tablas y a cavar hasta sacarlo si es necesario._

 _Día 62 del año 10405_

 _Es increíble lo profundo que esta, todo el día de ayer me la pasé con la pala, los dibujos animados hacen ver fácil escavar, incluso me pregunto cómo es que Knuckles lo hace solo con las manos, tal vez debí pedirle ayuda, yo solamente he escavado un hoyo de dos metros bajo tierra y no encuentro el condenado aparato que produce el ruido. ¿Qué tan alto es que puede atravesar incluso una gruesa capa de tierra? Me he protegido los oídos, si no lo desentierro hoy, voy a volver a dormir afuera como lo hice anoche._

 _Lo olvidaba, anoche soñé con mi mamá, ella estaba en la playa de mi isla, me estaba llamando mientras yo estaba en el bote. Hace tanto tiempo que no soñaba con ella. Se veía hermosa. Ella le encantaba las cosas que hacía, creo que reforzó mi autoestima al decir siempre al resto de la familia y vecinos:_

 _"Miles es un niño tan inteligente que seguro conquistara el mundo para nosotros. ¿A que no sería lindo?"_

 _Es necesario entender una cosa, mi gente no había salido de la isla en milenios. Nosotros, los zorros con cola doble, éramos una especie endémica de la Isla Esmeralda. Nos damos por extintos, yo soy el ultimo que queda. Eggman se enteró que el volcán que hizo nacer la isla arrojaba esmeraldas caos. Así que provocó una erupción catastrófica, matando a todos. Eggman, en verdad lo odio. Y pensar que tenido que cooperar con él para salvar el planeta que Mamá jamás conoció me revuelve la tripa._

 _En fin, tengo que volver al trabajo si quiero poder dormir como se debe._

 _Hoy más tarde._

 _No puedo creerlo, el anillo del sueño es real, es lo que causaba la resonancia, es el mismo y la sensación es mejor de lo que recordaba. Pero ¿cómo puede ser si todo había sido un sueño, con la lógica de un sueño? La resonancia seso al momento de quitar la poca tierra que cubría y opacaba su brillo. Lo tengo dentro de una caja de herramientas, junto a mi mientras escribo, no quiero deshacerme de él, no puedo hacer lo del sueño, tampoco quiero, pero tampoco quiero terminar ebrio de "Deseo". No alcanzo a comprender como algo que soñé se ha materializado aquí, tengo tantas preguntas._

 _Estoy cansado, hiere a dormir, mañana será otro día y poder hacer más con la cabeza despejada._

 _Día 64 del año 10405_

 _Los últimos días han trascurrido sin que pudiera notarlo, me siento energizado, entusiasmado con el anillo. Lo he medido, pesado, probado su resistencia y hasta su densidad. Está en un contenedor especial, el cual está constantemente midiendo sus radiaciones. He concluido que estas son similares a otras procedentes de Las Esmeraldas Caos. En realidad, sospecho que el anillo rivaliza con la energía de la Esmeralda Maestra. Knuckles no permitirá que lo corrobore, es mi amigo, pero en ocasiones no entiendo como puede ser tan cerrado._

 _Tengo que descubrir cómo es que este objeto llego a existir. ¿Tiene alguna función? ¿Cómo es que estimula la ambición con solo tocarlo? También tengo que hablar seriamente con Sonic, sospecho que sabrá algo de esto._

 _Día 67 del año 10405_

 _He vuelto a soñar, pero este sueño fue tan vivido que ahora no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Mamá estuvo aquí, en mi taller. Tan hermosa como la recuerdo, no, más hermosa, corrí a abrazarla, pero ella me alejo._

 _"Estoy triste y decepcionada."_

 _Eso me dijo, no entendí porque, sólo sabía que era un milagro tenerla ahí, parada frente a mí. Ella estaba comenzando a llorar._

 _"¿A caso no me quieres, Miles? ¿fui tan mala madre que por eso mi hijo no me quiere?"_

 _En verdad me rompía el corazón verla así._

 _"Mami, te quiero mucho, no sé porque dices eso." le dije muy nervioso, creo que asustado._

 _"Entonces ¿porque estoy muerta?"_

 _Esta pregunta revivió todo un mundo de dolor dentro de mí, mientras la veía a ella comprendí porque su decepción, ella recriminaba que su hijo hubiera aceptado su muerte, seguido adelante, no haber hecho lo que mínimo debería, no haber cobrado venganza contra el asesino de ella y su pueblo._

 _"¿Porque no te has vengado? ¿Porque Eggman sigue por ahí haciendo más daño?" me dio la impresión de que mi madre se había convertido en un ser espeluznante._

 _"¡Mamá! ¡¿Quieres que lo mate?! ¡Tú fuiste quien me enseño que la vida es valiosa!" Esto me asustaba de verdad. "¿No lo recuerdas?"_

 _"Sí, la vida valiosa." Dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos, ella me miro con tristeza y me dijo. "Yo no te exigiré venganza, pero entonces haz lo que la venganza no puede, revívenos y a nuestra isla."_

 _"¡Eso es imposible!" aun no entiendo porque si estaba tan angustiado, eso no me despertó. "Ni siquiera las Esmeraldas Caos pueden revivir a los muertos"_

 _"¿Pero y esto?" ella señalo el contenedor del Anillo Mundial "Esto según haz visto tiene mucho poder, tanto para alterar el mundo, para hacerlo según lo que deseas de él."_

 _No recuerdo que pensé, tal vez ni siquiera estaba pensando, pero al despertar me sentí poseído por el deseo de intentar traer a mi madre, a mi isla de regreso, pero me preocupa una cosa, si esta acción es lo adecuado. Miro el contenedor del anillo, su medidor indicando los niveles de radiación. Según recuerdo, Erazor Djinn quería los anillos completos, por lo que uno es insuficiente._

 _Pero esto sobre pasa por mucho el tema de si es correcto revivir a los muertos o no lo es. Esta la posibilidad de que este poder rasgue la tela de la realidad. Por expresarlo de un modo coloquial. Este plano existencial puede ser muy frágil. Y ahora temo que mi mente también se ha vuelto frágil._

 _Voy a salir, necesito aire, necesito alejarme del anillo, aunque sea por unas horas y meditar sobre lo que tengo que hacer._

 _Día 68 del año 10405_

 _Es de noche, lloviendo de nuevo, no he podido hablar con Sonic, ayer di una vuelta, me topé con Cream y Cheese, me invitaron a comer un poco del pastel casero de Vainilla, obviamente no pude reusarme, ni quisiera rechazar un trozo de pastel hecho por Vainilla. Lo disfrute bastante. Pero debo reconocer que estar viendo la convivencia de Cream con su mamá no me ayudo a distraerme de la posibilidad de traer de nuevo a la vida a la mía._

 _Además, reconozco que fui un tonto, hice que Cream llorara. Se me ocurrió preguntarle en medio de la charla._

 _"¿Si Vainilla muriera, tú querrías revivirla?" Aun no entiendo que me poseyó para preguntarle a una niña más chica que yo una pregunta tan horrible, Cream desde luego comenzó a llorar. Pobre, alguna vez fui como ella, un niño que la idea de perder a su mamá le parecía la peor y más aterradora catástrofe. Ahora yo soy un sobreviviente de una erupción volcánica, Ya había visto lo peor, pero eso no me justifica de haber atormentado a Cream. Tuve que disculparme con ella._

 _Después de eso me di cuenta que tenía necesidad de hablar con alguien que pudiera entenderme. Alguien que entendiera mis sentimientos y comprendiera que significa estar sólo._

 _Pero tuve que volver al taller y subir en Tornado. Es lo malo de que Knuckles viva en una isla flotante._

 _Cuando llegue a su isla, Knuckles no estaba para mi sorpresa cerca de la Esmeralda Maestra, algo andaba mal para que el orgulloso Guardián de la gema más poderosa del planeta no estuviera precisamente en su sitio. Lo llame a gritos, pero nada, saque el megáfono y comencé a llamarlo, pero nada, Knuckles no dio señas de vida. Así que empecé a preocuparme y decidí buscarlo._

 _Descubrí cerca de las ruinas de la antigua civilización echidna varios agujeros, me acerqué a uno de donde precisamente salía tierra. Llame a Knux, quien saco la cabeza y me miraba muy cauteloso, como si temiera algo, parecía no haber dormido bien íntimamente, yo creyendo ser la única persona con problemas de sueño y aquí lo tengo a él._

 _"¿Qué haces aquí, Tails?" parecía muy irritado, algo parecía tenerlo de muy mal humor. "Sera mejor que te largues, no estoy de un buen humor, no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré más tarde." Estaba apretando los dientes, algo en verdad estaba muy mal, pero lo curioso, por algún motivo yo me sentía igual de irritado._

 _"No merezco que seas grosero conmigo, solo vine a verte y me das con la puerta en la nariz."_

 _"¿No piensas irte?" me gruño, en verdad más que una pregunta parecía un gruñido._

 _"¡Oblígame!" Le grite._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, Knuckles parecía entender mejor la situación, su rostro lo reflejo, se empezó a darse de palmadas en el rostro, como si quisiera despertarse, salió de un brinco del hoyo y me jalo de las colas y me llevo lo más rápido que pudo al agua alrededor de la Esmeralda maestra._

 _Sentí como mi sangre se me enfrió de golpe._

 _"Tails… ¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto con un tono cansado, yo estaba completamente empapado, pero estaba bien, estaba volviendo a ser yo mismo. Y por algún motivo sabía que estaba pasando._

 _"Knuckles, eso que paso, es un anillo mundial ¿verdad?" Le pregunte directamente y su expresión de no poder creerlo me lo comprobó._

 _"¿Cómo sabes de eso?"_

 _"Soñé que era Ali Baba. ¿Tú que soñaste que eras?"_

 _"Un tal Simbad, bueno, entonces en verdad no fue un sueño, mi abuelo me había contado que esas cosas pasan, pero esto es demasiado problema. Ese maldito anillo rojo me está volviendo loco, desde que lo encontré siento como si quisiera incendiar el planeta entero."_

 _"No me extraña, según lo que me conto el Rey Salomón, ese anillo es La Ira, si es como el mío, solo tenerlo cerca es suficiente para que su poder te afecte el cerebro."_

 _"Y pensar que son siete… que problema… Un momento, Tails… ¿tienes uno?"_

 _"El Deseo, te despierta todas las ambiciones, es fantástico."_

 _Knuckles no parecía compartir mi entusiasmo, creo que puse alguna expresión que despertó su preocupación._

 _"Knuckles, no me mires así, lo tengo controlado, no puedo permitir que me controle, pero tampoco voy a deshacerme de él, es muy poderoso."_

 _"Bien, supongo que debo creerte, pero, de todos modos, estos anillos me preocupan, si es cierto lo del sueño, su poder puede alterar nuestro mundo, eso no me agrada, más si recordamos que Eggman también debe saber de ellos."_

 _La verdad no había pensado en Eggman, me preocupaba, ese gordo podría estar ya en estos momentos buscando los anillos, si no es que ya uno estuviera en su poder._

 _"Tal vez deberíamos reunirlos antes que Eggman lo haga." Comente._

 _"De ningún modo, recuerda que Eggman ha hecho eso de robarnos las Esmeraldas Caos cada vez que las hemos reunido, podría pasar lo mismo, sería mejor tenerlos separados pero escondidos."_

 _"Bien, pero tenía planeado algo que podríamos hacer con esos anillos. Yo estaba pensando que podría revivir a mi pueblo ¿Tú no quisieras hacerlo con el tuyo?"_

 _Knuckles abrió tanto los ojos que creí que se le saldrían._

 _"Mira, lo que pasa es que por culpa de Eggman todo mi pueblo murió en una erupción volcánica, soy el ultimo, creo que entiendes lo que se siente, yo quisiera tener a mi madre conmigo como Cream tiene a Vainilla, yo quisiera poder volver a mi hogar, antes me había resignado porque es imposible revertir lo que hizo Eggman, pero ahora estos anillos tienen el poder de recrear el mundo como uno quiera."_

 _"Pero eso no quiere decir que sea correcto. Te entiendo, yo también me quede solo casi cuando tenía tu edad, durante un tiempo no podía evitar mirar atrás y preguntarme como seria no estar sólo. Pero un día deje de ver hacia atrás y camine hacia delante. Tenía que o no podría darle una tunda a Sonic."_

 _Creo que ese fue el peor intento de chiste que pudo hacer Knux._

 _"Ya no creo que estoy solo, sin darme cuenta creo que he hecho amigos valiosos, aunque me saquen de mi tranquilidad de vez en cuando, Tails, deja ir el pasado, ve hacia el frente."_

 _Ver hacia el frente, que fácil suena, que difícil es._

 _Eggman podría estar trabajando en los anillos ahora mismo, yo tengo que hacer algo también, estos anillos tienen el poder de mejorar el mundo, de reconstruirlo a imagen de lo que uno pueda desear, si Eggman los consigue, será su mundo, si yo los consigo, será mi mundo, es él o yo._

 _Día 85 del año 10405_

 _He estado muy ocupado, me he dedicado a buscar los otros anillos, seria fácil si Sonic me ayudara, pero no quiero que sepa que planeo hacer con ellos, podría ponerse como Knuckles a decir ese discurso de sigue adelante. Además, he comprendido que este mundo estará mejor en mis manos, yo ayudare a solucionar sus problemas, nadie tendrá que preocuparse por nada, será una Utopía, será hermoso, me siento tan energizado desde que saque del contenedor el anillo, de todos modos, ya no tenía caso, la radiación había causado grietas y se filtraba, podría decirse que llevo semanas irradiado por la energía del anillo, nunca me he sentido mejor._

 _Día 87 del año 10405_

 _Eggman seguro planea quitármelo, pero tengo planeado algo grande, dos pueden jugar a la traición. Tengo además el anillo de la Alegría y de las Oraciones, Eggman tiene el Odio, la Tristeza, lo sé, tengo un radar, pero la Felicidad está en constante movimiento, no alcanzo a comprender como, pero es anillo termino en manos de Sonic. El debió ser el primero en encontrar uno de ellos, por eso no lo he visto en semanas, él muy sinvergüenza a estado escondiéndose. Pues lo voy a hacer venir, aunque eso signifique hacer algo que Eggman haría, quiero ese anillo. Lo necesito, Mamá lo necesita._

 _Día 91 del año 10405_

 _Fingir ser capturado por Eggman fue una buena estrategia, Sonic vino tan rápido como logre trasmitir ese mensaje falso de Eggman por sus Badnick, Sonic tenía una cara tan divertida cuando descubrió que había sido yo el que le tendió la trampa, estaba inmóvil por un pegamiento que lo tenía contra el piso. El pegamento se disolverá en unas horas, el será libre, pero si planea venir a mi taller se topará conque ya no estoy ahí, me he marchado, voy a otro lugar, voy a empezar mi plan de conquista del mundo, voy a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, ya he hackeado las computadoras de las bases de Eggman, me dejaran entrar como si fuera mi propia casa, solo es cuestión de tiempo._

Silver estaba anonadado, había regresado al futuro y encontrado todo mal, un mundo poblado por maquinas, la gente aterrada y escondida, nada nuevo para Silver, quien se estaba cuestionando si algún día podría llegar a un "presente alternativo" decente o estaba destinado a siempre viajar y llegar a cuanto presente en ruinas y apestoso pudiera existir. Solo había una forma de arreglar esto, volver en el tiempo y evitar que Tails se volviera loco de deseo y codicia, encontrar un mejor uso para los anillos era imposible, era obvio que lo mejor por hacer era destruirlos. Lo bueno es que había encontrado el diario de Tails. Ahora sabia hacia donde y cuando viajar.

-Eso es tan tierno. Silver, en verdad puedes ser muy ingenuo. – Dijo un Badnik de forma amorfa mientras lanzaba unas granadas de gas.

Silver despertó dentro de un campo de fuerza en forma de burbuja, estaba suspendido.

-¡Tails!- Gruño a una aterradora figura en un trono. Al lado de esa aterradora figura de un zorro de dos colas con franjas blancas atravesando un cuerpo de pelo verdoso se encontraba sentada una zorra de dos colas, como si fuera su reina, su mirada era fría, sin vida, era solo un cadáver reanimado, incorrupto, pero completamente falto de alma.

-Cuantos siglos que no escucho ese apodo. - Declaro el Overlord Miles.- Creías seguramente que yo me habría olvidado de ti. Silver, en verdad no soy un simple zorro de dos colas con alto coeficiente intelectual, soy un dios, los dioses no cometemos errores u olvidos.

-Según leí, pretendías salvar el mundo, pero lo haz arruinado ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto? - Silver en verdad estaba luchando para zafarse de este campo de fuerza, pero era obvio que fue creado para no ceder a su telequinesis.

-Pero es obvio que no has visto mi isla, es hermosa, todo cuanto recuerdo esta en ella. Incluso mis amigos viven en ella, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vainilla, los Chaotix, el equipo Shadow. Claro que no hablan mucho, se han vuelto muy introvertidos y parece que, de pensamiento simple, pero creo que son felices a su modo.

-Son cadáveres reanimados, están muertos, tú los mataste Tails.

-Suenas como Knuckles y Sonic, por eso ellos no están en la isla, ellos son tan necios que aún siguen peleando, siguen resistiendo a que yo gobierne el mundo, si Sonic comprendiera que es mejor así, el mundo sería tan feliz como lo es la gente en Isla Esmeralda.

Silver pudo ver la locura en todo esto, este ser era Miles Prower, el había creado un mundo de no muertos dentro del mundo de los vivos, cuando alguien moría, pasaba a ser parte del mundo de los muertos y el mundo de los vivos se pudría mientras que el de los muertos florecía fantasmagóricamente, era bello, pero al mismo tiempo carecía de vida. Silver supo que posiblemente pronto formaría parte de ese mundo de muerte en vida, con la mirada perdida y sin alma, caminando, yendo de un lugar a otro como un robot, sin deseos, sin esperanzas, sin felicidad, solo un juguete del Overlord Miles.

Este era el sueño de un demente.


End file.
